Various types of 55-gallon barrel handling devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a telescopic barrel lifting attachment device which includes a parallelepiped body, a pair of slide bars disposed on each side of the body attached together with a pair of retainer bars, the slide bars separated by a channel through which the body slides, a plate member on each end of the body to which each end of the cable is attached, a concave clamp assembly attached to a bottom side each plate member that conforms to a rim of a 55-gallon barrel to lift and move the barrel to a desired location. As the cable is raised and alternately is lowered, the cable pulls the clamp assemblies inwardly toward and alternately allows the clamp assemblies to move away from each other to secure and move and alternately release a barrel in a desired location.